


Then and Now

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Qui Gon has both Anakin and Obi Wan as Padawan's. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan and Anakin's relationship through the years





	Then and Now

Obi Wan was twelve when he found out Qui Gon would be taking on a second padawan. For obvious reasons, Obi Wan was not pleased, but due to circumstances beyond their control, the Jedi counsel asked Qui Gon to do something unusual and take on a young Anakin Skywalker as a second Padawan. Obi Wan had no choice but to accept that Anakin Skywalker would become a part of their lives. He kept his feelings to himself as much as possible when Qui Gon first informed him of the change but it was hard to control his emotions/thoughts on the first few days. Qui Gon never did scold him for his feelings because he had some of the same fears as Obi Wan. Would he favor one over the other whether intentional or not? Would he make sure both got the same amount of training and needs? It was a difficult transition for both of them. There were reasons why there was only one padawan to a Master. Obi Wan was not pleased he would be having to share his room with Anakin. It wasn't the boys fault, he knew, but still. Resentment filled Obi Wan's heart and clouded what could have been a friendly relationship from the start. In time, Obi Wan felt guilty for being cold towards Anakin because he knew that it wasn't his fault for the unusual arrangement. It was almost four months before Obi Wan started accepting Anakin was apart of their life for the long haul. Part of him had hoped that something would change and he would have Qui Gon all to himself again. No such luck. Or so he thought. 

As they grew as Padawan's together, they ended up becoming close as friends. Over time, their relationship turned into a romantic desire for one another. Things were tense for a while because neither of them wanted to deal with their unresolved sexual tension but it wasn't until a rough sparring match that led Obi Wan into kissing Anakin for the first time. They were 19 at the time. Obi Wan smiled at that memory. Anakin had been extremely flirty in order to defeat Obi Wan but Obi Wan was not going to let him win. He ended up winning because Anakin ended up being so caught up in looking at Obi Wan's sweaty arms that he tripped and Obi Wan took his shot and after ending up on top of him he smiled, teased him that he beat him and gave him a heated kiss which was eagerly returned.  
"About time," Anakin had muttered before pulling him in for more kissing. It wasn't until Qui Gon had coughed that they broke apart. Qui Gon was obviously amused by the scenario especially because he ended up winning a bet that he placed with another Jedi Master. Obi Wan and Anakin had scowled when the found that out but ultimately forgot about it in the passions of love they shared with each other as they got cleaned up. Obi Wan's idea of a great first time did not involve hot steamy shower sex after a sparring episode. Anakin didn't really care because all he imagined for his first time was sharing it with Obi Wan. Obi Wan definitely didn't hate sharing his room with Anakin every night after that. They had alot of fun times but they also had some dark times together. Fights between them and on missions had taken their toll on their relationship but they always come through together in the end. Love was the most powerful force and held them together.

At 25, their relationship had changed when Anakin proposed to Obi Wan when they were on Obi Wan's home planet on a simple mission. Obi Wan had been taken aback by the proposal but when common sense returned to him he said yes.  
"Why so surprised my Obi," Anakin teased after making love. "You have to know by now that there is no one I would want to be bonded to for life."

Obi Wan had blushed. "I just didn't expect it now. I thought we were coming here for a mission."

"Yeah, I made that up to get you to come here," Anakin had replied with a sneaky smile. "I wanted something special for you."

"I love you," Obi Wan replied giving Anakin a deep kiss before falling into a deep slumber. After a couple of days of relationship bliss, they ended up back at home.

Now, three months after the proposal, Obi Wan was standing in his nicest robes waiting to marry the man of his dreams. "I cannot believe this is happening," Qui Gon said standing near Obi Wan. "I can't believe that I'm marrying the two of you when you were so reluctant to accept him into our lives in the first place."

Obi Wan blushed. "Well, things were hard. I loved having you all to myself. Everything changed so suddenly. I was used to having my own room and my own space and suddenly I have half of what i used to. You were right. Anakin wasn't a bad guy."

Qui Gon chuckled. "Of course I was right. Have I ever been wrong? I don't mean to sound immodest by asking that either."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "You haven't been wrong. Ok?"

"I love hearing you tell me that," Qui Gon teased his favorite former padawan. Obi Wan scowled. That scowl quickly vanished when he saw his handsome groom walking down the aisle. The ceremony was short and sweet, much like Obi Wan. "You may now kiss the groom." The kiss that Obi Wan shared with Anakin as husband and husband was something he had never felt before. It was more powerful and loving than any other kiss. That kiss sealed them as a couple for life.


End file.
